


Hugh Jackman one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: Hugh Jackman - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Karen thought she hit the jackpot when she was cast as the female lead in an upcoming scary movie, but her nerves start becoming much when rumor has it a famous actor is going to be the male lead. Will she be happy to see her co-star? Or will her fears make her scared beyond belief?





	Hugh Jackman one shot

_"I still can't believe I got the part..."_

The entire flight, that's all that ran through my mind. Not even the clouds beneath us could ease my thoughts. It felt like ages until the plane finally landed. Once I got off, I saw a woman dressed in a chauffeur's uniform, holding a sign with my last name written on it. Cautiously, I went to the smiling woman.

"Are you Karen?"

"I am..." I tilted my head a bit. "And you are...?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Samantha, ma'am. I've been hired to drive you wherever you wish to go. I suggest we go directly to your hotel to drop your things off at your room."

"Sounds like a fine idea. Thank you."

She carried my things to the trunk of a stretch limousine and gently placed them inside. She opened my door, and I felt a bit nervous. I'd never felt so important before. Once I sat inside the limo, she closed the door behind me and sat in the driver seat. The inside was amazing; an unopened bottle of champagne, a couple glasses, and seats that looked to go on forever.

I felt bad for the poor girl. She tried making small talk with me as we rode along, but I was so nervous about my first movie, that I was lost in my own mind. My thoughts were racing, questions poking and prodding at my brain.  _"A scary movie, I can't wait! I hope it'll be fun... Who am I going to work with? I wonder... I wonder if it's someone I'll recognize. Will it be anyone famous? I'm so nervous, I don't want to make a complete fool of myself... That's the last thing I need. To be the center of attention for screwing up in a big movie..."_

"Miss Frost? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Samantha through the opening in the divider. "Did you say something?"

She chuckled, "I did, ma'am. I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The limo was quiet for only a few moments, my thoughts loud and clear in my own ears.

"Miss Frost, are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry if I'm out of place by asking, but I'm concerned. You seem nervous... you wanna talk about it?"

"Um..." Slowly, I nodded, looking down at my hands. "You're right, I'm extremely nervous. I'm here because I'm finally going to be in a movie! It's always been my dream to be in an actual movie and to show off my talents to the world. Now, I get to live my dream! The only thing is... my nerves are threatening to turn my dreams into a nightmare. I'm so scared that once I get to the set, that I'm not going to be good enough."

Samantha took a deep breath and smiled in her rearview mirror. "I know just how you feel, ma'am. My fears got in the way of me chasing my dreams. Now I drive a limousine for a living. I let my thoughts of messing up get in the way, and I'll always regret it. Please, don't make the same mistake, Miss. Now, why would you think you wouldn't be good enough?"

"Well, I... I overheard some people on the plane that there's a famous celebrity that's going to be working on the same movie as I am. He's supposed to be this top notch actor, and... I'm afraid that I'm going to screw up and ruin my career as a professional actress before I even have a chance to prove myself."

"Well, if this guy is any kind of professional, then he'll be a gentleman and give you the time you need to do your best. Miss, again, I'm sorry if I'm stepping out of line, but if this is what you truly want, if this has been your dream for so long, then go after it. Be who you've always wanted to be."

I sat quietly in the back, thinking everything over. Slowly, a smile spread across my face, my fears getting quieter in my head. "You know what, Sam? You're absolutely right. If it's what I want, then the only way I'm going to get it, is to go after it. I can't just give up, or else I'll always regret not achieving my goal."

We pulled up to the hotel, and Samantha got my things out of the trunk, while saying that she'd return in about half an hour to take me to the set. She left after I was inside. I went up to my room, and it was breathtakingly beautiful. The bed was approximately the size of a California King, the bathroom was elegant, and the view from the window was better than any picture I could ever see. 

Once everything was put away, I decided to take a quick stroll around the hotel. I had barely gotten to the lobby when I received a text from Sam saying that she was there. I went outside as she opened the door for me. "Hello again, Miss. I hate to be a burden, but I'm also here to retrieve one of your co-stars. I hope it won't be too much of an issue..."

"It's no problem, Sam. I promise. Who exactly  _is_  my mysterious co-star?"

"You'll find out soon enough, ma'am. I'm sure of it."

After I got into the limo, the door closed behind me. As I sat there, my mind raced with different ideas of who my co-star could be. Once the door opened again, my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened. He smiled at me, his white pearly teeth almost sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey, you're Karen, right?" I slowly nodded as he put a hand out. "I'm Hugh, it's nice to finally meet you." I lightly took his hand and he chuckled. "I've heard much about you, especially how you blew them away at your audition."

"You... heard about... me? I, um, I'm such a huge fan of your work."

"You are?" His smile got physically brighter, which I never thought was possible. "I'm glad to have gotten the attention of such a beautiful woman."

I blushed hard, and quickly looked down at my lap. He scooted a bit closer to me, making my blush get even darker. "Karen, I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way. I truly didn't mean to."

I looked back up at him, smiling softly. "It's okay, Hugh. I'm not offended. I promise. I'm just... nervous."

"About what?"

"The movie. What if I mess up?"

He smiled sweetly at me, and spoke as gentle as he could. "Karen, don't worry about messing up. You're human. You'll be fine."

Samantha spoke up from the front seat. "Miss Frost? Mr. Jackman? We've arrived at the set."

The limo slowly pulled to a stop and Sam held the door open for Hugh and me. As Sam closed the door she whispered in my ear then got in the limo, driving off.

"What did she say to you?"

I wrapped my arm around his, and smiled up at him. "Just that you seem like a wonderful gentleman."

By the end of the day, all my fears had vanished and my nerves were calmed. It turns out that I didn't have any reason to be nervous. I was confident in my lines, and we even added lib here and there, which added to the fun. As Hugh and I left the set, we were talking and laughing as we got into Sam's limousine.

"Karen, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, Hugh. Thank you for being so nice to me. I don't think I would've been as calm as I was if you weren't."

"To tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous too. I had no idea who I was working with, and to start fresh with an entirely new group of people... it was nerve wracking. Um, Karen? I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted to... to..."

I smiled brightly, a soft blush on my cheeks. "To..."

"To go to dinner with me, tonight."

My blush became a little darker as my smile grew. "I would love to."

His face brightened, his smile like that of a child getting a new toy. "Great! Um, I'll meet you in the lobby of our hotel? What time should we meet up?"

"I'll do you one better." I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and a pen, writing down my number. "Text me when you're in your room, and we can make plans later?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." 

The limo came to a stop and we went into the hotel. He kissed the back of my hand, making my blush a shade darker once again.

"Until tonight, Karen."

"Until tonight, Hugh."


End file.
